The Melancholy of Being Genderbent
by rachelledafluffykitty
Summary: One day someone manages to beat the record of the shortest time of dating Haruhi. Finally, Haruhi has had enough and wishes for things to be different. What will happen now? Story adopted from lack-4-a-better-name.
1. Guys Have An Advantage?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series. All characters belong to Kyoto Animation._

* * *

 _*sigh*_. Once again I walked up the giant hill that took forever to climb, and as usual once I got to my classroom, Tanaguchi jumped at me.

"You'll never guess what happened!" he said almost jumping. "Someone actually beat the shortest time of dating Haruhi!" What? Even less than Tanaguchi's five minutes? I thought, glancing over his shoulder. Looking at the girl sitting in the desk behind mine, Haruhi seemed to be a little down.

Could it be she's having second thoughts? I thought about it for a moment. Naaah... that can't be it. I walked over to Haruhi and sat at my own desk. I turned my chair around so I could look at her straight on.

"Hey." I said to her. There was no response for a few seconds. I repeated myself.

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time." she said annoyed.

"... So," I started, "I heard that another guy asked you out." Haruhi glared at me as though she were about to murder me.

"Maybe... but you know Kyon... I've noticed something..."

"And that would be?"

"Guys always have more advantage..."

 _Wait what?_ I thought to myself. "What do you exactly mean by that Haruhi" I said feeling that this wasn't going towards a direction I wanted it to.

"I mean the fact that guys can be more assertive with girls because the girls are fine with it."

Uhh... Earth to Haruhi..what planet is it on that girls are fine with being pushed around like that?

"Not only that but also guys have awesome names! Yuta, Haru, Daisuke, Kaede, Hiro, Naruto, Naomi, Kaoru... all awesome! Well, except for yours Kyon." She said smugly.

"Haruhi you know my real name is-"

"So then I started thinking!" 'I bet she doesn't even know my real name...' I thought angrily. "What if the members of the SOS brigade all got gender swapped?!"

I knew it... this wasn't going in a good direction...

"Haruhi, when you say gender swap you mean you would be a guy and I would be a girl?"

"Exactly!" This just kept spiraling down.

"Okay, but then we would need different names don't you think?" I asked trying to get into what the heck she was talking about.

"Hmm..." she thought about it for a moment, then snapped her fingers and started by saying: "I got it! Okay, so Yuki would change to Yuuki. Itsuki would be Itsuko. Mikuru would be Mitsuru. I'd be Haruki, and you would be... Kyonko!"

 _Why do I have to keep that nickname_!

 _*Sigh*_

"I'm totally gonna tell all of the members! I bet they'll love it!" Haruhi said happily as our teacher walked in.

* * *

'Hmm...' I thought 'this hasn't happened in a while has it?' Haruhi was dragging me by the tie all the way to the club room. She kicked open the club door. There was Itsuki sitting at the table being given a cup of tea by Miss Asahina wearing her usual maid outfit who had nearly collapsed after Haruhi… arrived. And as always Nagato was reading her book ignoring the fact that we had just walked in.

"Everyone! I'm gonna tell you about an idea that came to me this morning! Kyon, shut the door, and listen up even though I told you about it first." Haruhi yelled. I was kind of happy that she told other people that she told me first. As she explained, Yuki raised her head from her book, and actually seemed interested. Sort of. Once she was done telling them her idea, she told them their opposite gender names.

The normal responses: Koizumi smiled that idiot smile of his; Miss Asahina looked slightly confused and scared; Haruhi was imagining a crowd of people going insane because it was such a 'brilliant' idea; and I was beating my head on the table. The only response that was out of the norm was Yuki's. She was staring holes at Haruhi then noticed that I was looking. She then took out a yellow book mark and wrote something on it. She placed the book mark on the table and looked at me. She closed her book, got up and while heading for the door said: "I'm leaving early." in her monotone voice of hers. I walked towards the book mark and it read:

Come to my apartment at 16:00. –Nagato

* * *

Once again I was standing in front of Yuki's apartment. Dialing the apartments number, it rung once then it was picked up. Of course Nagato said nothing, so I said: "Hey Nagato it's time, can I come up?" There was silence and no response. "It's about Haruhi, isn't it?" The doors opened.

'I knew it...' I thought walking toward the elevator.

I was standing in front of her door and just as I was about to knock, Yuki had already opened the door, and had stopped my fist from, very lightly of course, hitting her head. 'I didn't even blink so how the hell did I miss that?' I thought pulling my hand away.

As usual, I sat at the kotatsu that was in the center of the plain room. I was staring at the room that Miss Asahina and I had slept in when Nagato froze the time in that room. 'Ahh, the memories.' I thought smiling. Nagato sat down across from me and placed two tea cups.

"So what's gonna happen now?" I said casually.

"Suzumiya's idea of the members of the SOS brigade being changed in gender is going to become a reality. This will not be a new world, this will be more like a temporary world. A world we will only live in for exactly a week. The five of us will change tonight as we sleep.

"Uh…" I was very confused.

.

.

.

.

*ding*

"So you're saying that when I wake up tomorrow I will be a girl."

"Yes" Nagato said like it was nothing.

"Will we stay that way forever?" I asked.

"No. This will last for one week and then the world will return to normal. The Data Integration Thought Entity is already preparing accommodations. "

"I… see… well, I should probably go home. Thank you for warning me ahead of time Nagato."

I began walking to the door when I felt Nagato pull my sleeve. It was unlike her to do that so I must be important.

"Nagato?"

"One more thing, Haruhi Suzumiya is not to know about this. If she, or in this case, he finds out it could destroy the universe.

"…ah"

"If Suzumiya were to find out there would be a possibility that she could discover her powers."

"I see. Thanks for the warning." I then left Nagato's apartment and started home. When I arrived at my house my parents were already in bed and my sister was sitting on the couch watching some primetime magical girl anime.

"Oh hey Kyon" she said as I entered.

I then headed upstairs, brushed my teeth, and headed to bed.

'So tomorrow I'll wake up and the whole world will be gender-swapped.' I have to admit I have my doubts about this whole thing. I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep and strangely never had a single dream.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story and is actually an adopted one! Hope you guys enjoy! See you next time!


	2. Meeting!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series. All characters belong to Kyoto Animation._

* * *

This morning I woke up with a splitting headache.

 _"I thought Nagato said it wouldn't hurt!"_ Wait... that's right!

I stumbled out of my bed only to fall face first on the floor. Only to get up and realize the smooth, beautiful, long, dark brown hair falling over my face. Oh no... please don't tell me... I got up, kind of wobbling, walking towards the mirror. When reaching it, I looked at it and stood there for a few minutes at what I saw. Looking back at me in the mirror was a petite girl, about Haruhi's height, with messy hair extending all the way to hip and short bangs. The girl's eyes were the exact same color that I (normally) have. Her small, dainty hands held her short, cotton t-shirt.

I recoiled and muffled a scream. A _girl_ scream.

'What the… is this actually a poster?' I thought. So I raised my arm up. The girl in the mirror did the same. This time I did scream.

My confused thoughts were then interrupted by my cellphone. I slowly walked towards the phone still in mental shock.

"Moshi Moshi?" I said, my voice ten notes higher.

"Uh..." On the other side of the phone a deep handsome voice responded then continued.

"Um... is Kyon there?" Said the voice. Then I realized who it was.

 _"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

"H-H-Haruhi? I-it's me! Kyonko!

"..."

"...Haru...ki?"

" _Kyonko?! Seriously?! "I''m standing outside of your house right now! Get down here_!" she, I mean, _he_ screamed into the phone.

"Wait Haruki you know where I-"

" Kyonko! Let me say that again... _get your lazy ass down here!_ " The call disconnected.

I quickly got dressed. Wait… I don't remember having these types of clothes in here. After struggling to figure out what to wear and having the life scared out of me when a rock was launched at my window by our resident god, I ran down the stairs and flew past my brother- wait… brother? He really looked like the actual me. Only younger.

When I arrived outside of my house there was a tall boy about my original height, with a slightly longer hair then my boy-self, the only difference was the yellow hair band in his hair.

That's Haruhi, I mean Haruki.

'He's handsome' Wait. What?

"H-Hi." I said.

"Wow..." Said Haruki with mouth open and slightly blushing. Wait… blushing?

He turned around and started walking.

"Come on Kyonko. The others will probably be at the plaza where we meet anyway. And I don't want to be last. Otherwise it's the death peanalty!"

I could see that the whole time walking to the plaza 'Haruki' avoided eye contact with me, but I saw in the corner of my eye, he was staring. To be honest, I had mixed feelings about him staring; I might have been happy. I could feel my face heating up every time he snuck a glace. Wait… what? Ugh I need to get ahold of myself. But most of my self was for sure annoyed.

When we arrived to the plaza, sitting in the spot where Yuki used to sit was a tall boy with the same hair style and color wearing casual clothing. That must have been Nagato. Then standing close by was a boy, short, had short orange hair similar to Miss Asahina, and was whimpering.

'Oh Miss Asahina! That must have been a shock to wake up as a male!'I thought looking at Mitsuru.

Next to the whimpering boy, was a girl with light brown hair going only a few inches past her shoulder. She was rather well endowed and had that smile plastered on her face.. '

Ugh.. I hate you Itsuko.' I thought looking down at my wash board of a chest.

"Alright guys! _We're going to for sure find those aliens today! I'll bet there's a spaceship right on top of that building over there!"_ Haruki screamed while pulling on my arm.

"Good morning Mr Suzumiya, you too Kyonko." Said Itsuko with that stupid smile of his, umm... hers.

"God you're cute as hell! Come 'ere Mitsuru!" Said Haruki with the look of rape in his eyes. Even though Haruki was close to squishing all the air out of Mitsuru, I couldn't help but ignore the two and walk over to Yuuki.

"Nagato? Are you alright?" I started. "I was really worried about you. I was thinking about if you were actually ok. You know that you can tell me right?" I said sitting next to him.

Whoa whoa whoa! Why the hell am I being all...*sigh*... girl-ish.

"Alright! We're going have a discussion on what has happened in the last 24 hours! Let's start with... Yuuki!" Haruki said.

"I have not noticed any particular activity in the recent hours. However, at 21:17, I noticed a white light going across the sky. It did not have the blinking lights that standard aircraft use." I think Haruki was enjoying this.

"Yesterday when I was going home I passed an alleyway and noticed a white mist moving around. When I noticed it I quickly rushed home. I think it was a ghost." Itsuko smiled flipping her hair.

"Alright! A UFO and a ghost! Great! So what did it look like Koizumi? Did you get any pictures?" Haruki yelled. He looked like a kid that saw a cat talk for the first time.

"It's a little hard to put into words. Actually, I honestly have no idea on a single word I could even begin to use to describe what I saw." Itsuko said, looking genuinely serious.

"Hmm... okay. Next! We're going to do our usual searches!" Said Haruki.

And of course she forgot about me... wait "What do mean our searches? Isn't this big enough for you in one day?" I asked.

"This is cool and all, but be honest! A little ghost and spaceship like this shouldn't stop the SOS Brigade from finding all the other weird things in the world!" Haruki explained.

He stuck out his hand revealing five tooth picks, three marked and two blank. I picked up a tooth pick that was marked. Haruki got an unmarked one. Koizumi also got an unmarked one. So that meant 'Mitsuru' and 'Yuuki' were with me. I don't ever remember going in the three people group.

We separated and went our separate ways. I turned to the two of them.

"So what should we do now?" I asked. Mitsuru opened his mouth and quite boldly for his type of character said: "Maybe we can take you shopping? Kyonko, what do you think? I m-mean only if you want t-to! It's b-because you took m-me s-shopping so I thought I c-could return the favor!"

To be honest I was quite dumbfounded.

"Um... Okay, sure. Why not? Are you alright with that, Nagato?" I asked.

"It's fine." He said back in monotone.

Then we began to head for the mall.

The three of us were walking back to the plaza, after two hours of 'Mister' Asahina and Nagato picking out clothing for me to wear. Well they were originally girls and since, mentally, I'm still a guy it's probably a thing that they went along with me. I ended up buying a summer dress, two tank tops, a skirt, and a pair of sandals. And for some reason Yuuki insisted I get a knee length Gothic Lolita dress with all the accessories.

Waiting at the plaza was Haruki and Itsuko.

"So! You find any-..." Haruki trailed off, staring at the shopping bags.

 _"You were supposed to look for weird supernatural type things! Not shoes! Grahh!"_ Haruki yelled at me.

"As your punishment, tomorrow, you have to come here again and do a whole search with me!" he said grabbing my ponytail and pulling so much so that I stumbled over a bit and yelped. When I looked up Haruki's face was right next mine. He was smiling mockingly.

Crap.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Once I get all 8 adopted chapters read over and made the way I like them and uploaded I'll upload chapters on a weekly basis. Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Penalty!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series. All characters belong to Kyoto Animation._

* * *

Later that day I was trudging home, thinking of that search that I'm going to with Haruki tomorrow. No, correction... this more of a date than a search. Damn you Haruki. I have that splitting headache once more and am feeling slightly dizzy. Now what? I've only been in this body for, what, not even a day!

When I opened the door to my house, it was pitch black. On the floor, right below me, was a note saying this:

'Kyonko, your mother and I are running errands and your brother is at a friends house. Don't burn the house down while we're gone! -Dad'

Thanks Dad.

I walked inside turning towards the kitchen, looking for aspirin or something like that. I swallowed three without water and headed to my room. I decided that I should do my homework, or at least half of it.

That's when it happened.

As I was walking towards my room I heard a bump. It sounded like someone knocking once on the wall. There was nothing there when I turned around. 'Ok.. that was strange.' I thought. Then I turned around and just happened to pass a mirror on the wall. What I say looked genuinely terrifying. The white mist Koizumi had previously mentioned.

.

.

.

" _Kyaaaaaaaaahhhh!"_

I ran upstairs as fast as my little legs could take me. Of course, I forgot that all paranormal experts say you should never run away when you encounter a ghost. Yeah, when its pitch black and you're alone and see a white mist person behind you your not going to remember what some psychic said on a tv show that you half paid attention to. After bursting through the door to my room, I slammed it shut and locked it, then took the chair from my desk and pushed it up to my door. Yes, Kyonko is afraid of ghosts. You'd think after all the wild escapades I've been forced into wouldn't be the least bit intimidated by a ghost, but well whatever. I look around my room to see of anything is in here is moved around. My eyes land on my desk where a few things were knocked over.

Oh yeah, speaking of desks, I have homework to do.

* * *

I was about to finish my homework when my brother walked in, or at least tried to.

"Wha?!" I yelped. I was still jumpy from what transpired earlier.

"Kyonko!" He called out merrily.

"I'll be right there." I said. I undid the barrier I had previously put up and let him in.

"Mom and Dad told me to get down stairs because dinner is ready." He smiled and ran out. He was the only person in this screwed up world that looked like me.

I looked at my watch than back at the door. I headed towards the kitchen and noticed that I hadn't eaten for three and a half hours. I could eat a soul!

* * *

The next morning I was woken from my slumber by a splitting headache, panting, and felt as dizzy as if I had been spinning around on an office chair for two hours straight. For some reason my whole body- _aaahh_! Oh, right, I'm a girl now-was covered in sweat.

I really have to get used to this...

I got up realizing the time. Saturday morning at 07:34. Usually I wake up this early is to go to school. I should probably cool off a bit before I take a shower or I will keep sweating.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen my dad was there drinking coffee.

"Good morning. Why are you up so early Kyonko?" he asked smiling.

"I Couldn't sleep. I have a really bad headache." The whole ghost thing last night didn't help either. I had a nightmare.

"Hmmm? Well take some thing for it." He said.

"Way ahead of you" I said holding a bottle of medicine.

After a half an hour of talking with my dad, I went upstairs to take a nice, long shower.

* * *

Looking at the time, it read 08:15. Great, 45 minutes until my 'search' with Haruki. Ugh! I can't get used to 'Haruki'!

My phone began to ring. I ignored it since I was getting dressed but just as I figured it began to ring again. It's probably Haruki. I may as well answer.

"Moshi Moshi Haruki?"

"Eh? How'd you know? Do you have a special ringtone for me?" He asked.

"No. I figured that only you would be the one to call me this early in the morning. It's about the search, right?" I asked.

"Hey get out of my head!" He yelled.

"Anyway, what time should I be there?"

"Didn't I just tell you to get out of my head? Come now! See you soon and the last one there gets the death penalty." _*click*_ He hung up. Great...

* * *

"Late! Penalty" He yelled at me. My ponytail was grabbed resulting in a yelp from me, once again.

"Come on. We'll only go through the route you didn't do yesterday to make up what you didn't do!" I think he was really emphasizing that I didn't do the route he wanted us to do. Then something occurred to me:

I wasn't the only one that didn't do the route! What about Nagato and Mitsuru?

I sighed.

"Alright! Let's head out!" He said merrily.

And so begins what will probably turn into a huge adventure full of closed spaces and color changing pigeons.

We were in the eastern part of town passing by a lot of people who were, much to my embarrassment, were staring at us thinking we were a couple. We got to the same park that MIKURU told me she was a time traveler.

My head started to spin as Haruki began to speak.

"I think that this is the first time I've done a search with you, right?" I got that splitting headache again.

"Kyonko? Are you even listen-..." He trailed off as turned to me angrily. I think.

It all happened at once. The feeling in my legs was leaving me. My sight became blurred. My eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy. Time felt slow. It almost felt like I was floating in a way, yet my lungs were anchoring me to the ground. The air in my lungs were being squish out, it was hard to breathe. Every breath letting more and more air leave my body. I was certain that my head was being ripped in two. I felt myself falling, but no impact came about. Instead of cold, hard concrete, I felt a wave of warmth washing over my body. Like a wave of hot water washing over you. I loved it. But... that was when my body shut down... everything went black.

* * *

She then collapsed. Luckily Haruki was proactive and caught Kyonko before she hit the ground and got hurt.

"Ugh…now what do I do? That dolt." said Haruki. He was frustrated at the turn of events.

After thinking for a minute he decided to take her back home and get her medicine. "I'd better get going. She won't get any better here.

Haruki the sprinted to Kyonko's house with Kyonko in his arms bridle style. He arrived quickly and started banging ion the door.

"Oh hello Haruki! Do you-..." Kyonko's brother answered the door and noticed him carrying his sister who looked to be asleep.

"Hi little brother. Kyonko passed out I need to get her to her room. Now!" He sounded quite distressed. Little Brother then moved out of the doorway and Haruki bolted for Kyonko's room. He was also worried about big sister too so he followed Haruki towards her room. Haruki-kun the put her down on her bed.

"She has a really bad fever. Do you have something like cold medicine?" he asked. Little Brother nodded and went to retrieve the medicine.

Meanwhile Haruki ran to the bathroom and got a towel, wet it, and put it on Kyonko's head. Little Brother returned and threw a bottle of pills to Haruki. He took out to pills and then...

* * *

*Kyonko's POV*

My head was still spinning, but I felt my consciousness coming back.

"Ah." I heard someone say next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Haruki standing over me with a relieved look on his face. He smiled a warm smile. Ah. He's really... handsome... Wait, hold it, this is Haruhi on the inside of the body that is hanging... over... me...

"Waaah!" I yelled making Haruki take a step back then... Blush?

I got up quickly making me dizzy. I held my head.

"Kyonko, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me you had such a bad fever? You can be so stupid sometimes." he said pouting. I smiled.

"Haruki? D-Did you carry me all the way back to my house?" I asked.

"Shut up! I..." he trailed off looking away.

'Aren't you acting out of character?' I thought giggling.

"I don't care if you're sick; if you're not there tomorrow, I'll kill you got it?" He said leaving my room. My little 'brother' peeked into my room as Haruki passed him. He waved bye to Haruki. Then ran up to me, and then began the rapid Q and A.

"Are you feeling okay?" "Yeah, now I am."

"Are you dizzy?" "A bit."

"Are you cold, neutral, or hot?" "Neutral and a bit cold."

"Did you know that you had a fever when you went on the date with Haruki-kun?"

" _I-i-it wasn't a d-date!_ And no." I said as my face matched the hue of a tomato.

"You didn't have to yell." he pouted

"A-Anyway... did you thank him for everything that he did for you to get better?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'everything'? He only carried me home right?" I asked.

" _What_? He didn't tell you?" He asked, whining.

"T-Tell me what?" I responded nervously.

"Aside from carrying you home, he also-"

.

.

What...?

* * *

A/N: Here we are with chapter 3. In case you didn't notice, there are some references in here. Whoever gets them gets a cookie :3 Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. First person is kinda difficult for me. So many "I"s. Grr. See you next chapter (^.^)/


	4. Nightmare

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series. All characters belong to Kyoto Animation._

* * *

I sprinted out the door, trying to keep my balance, running to Haruki. I failed miserably by skidding all over the place and bumping into everything in my way.

" _Wait_!" I called out to him as he was walking away. He stiffened up when he heard my voice, turning toward me.

"You're still sick!" He said angrily.

When I caught up to him, I said "Why... didn't you... tell me what... you did?" Don't think that I'm not fit! I'm sick!

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I mean!" I yelled back. " _One_! You gave me my medicine… orally! _Two_! You wiped down my sweating…" I felt my face heating up _"N-n-naked body! Yo-you pervert!"_ I yelled wrapping my arms around myself protectively.

.

Silence

.

Then Haruki spoke.

"You were sick and were sweating! You needed to be cooled down!" Haruki yelled back. Unfortunately he had a point.

"D-doesn't matter. That's s-still s-sexual h-h-harras-..." My head really hurt. That stupid headache is back again. I grabbed my forehead in pain.

"I just can't leave you can I?" He said walking towards me. _Huh?_

I felt my feet being lifted off the cold ground and an arm being wrapped around my shivering torso. Haruki was carrying me princess style. My body wouldn't let me protest. I was kind of _happy._

As he carried me, I looked up at him. I found myself falling asleep again, but just before I did, I felt something warm on my forehead. I realized that Haruki had kissed me. That made me wake up. I looked up at him wide-eyed.

"I'll stay the night." He whispered into my ear. I felt my face becoming hotter.

I really couldn't fall asleep. Haruki was in my bed, for one, with his arms wrapped around me and my face was nestled in his bare chest.

 _Crap!_

I began to sweat.

"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered.

"Gyahh! Y-you're awake? Yeah I'm fine. Ugh. No I'm not fine. W-why did you have to sleep in my bed?" I said back.

"Because I felt like it. Look Kyonko, you're sick. You should get some sleep or it'll only get worse." He said tightening his wrap around me.

"But-"

"Sleep."

"Can you-"

"Sleep."

"Will you just let-"

"I said sleep!" He barked. I quickly shut my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 _What the? Where am I?_

I thought looking around, but only with my eyes.

 _What the...? I can't move?_

I could vaguely remember this place. It looks terribly familiar. Then in an instant, I remembered. It's been almost a year, but I still remember it.

 _This is the place where Asakura Ryouko tried to kill me! This is a nightmare then._

"Oh no, Kyonko-chan. This is real. I'm coming back. I hope you missed me." Said a man's voice that I couldn't recognize.

I could feel the man's breath on my neck. He got so close that I could feel his body heat. I felt something, something warm and slimy, was running its way up my neck. After a few seconds of that, I felt something gently pulling a small area of skin. My body began to get hot. Then whatever was pulling let go and stopped. That little area hurt a bit.

"Don't blame Suzumiya-kun for that. It just insures my existence in this temporary world." The man snickered. "See you in an hour." He said in a sweet creepy way. I felt a sharp rain in the curve of my spine, and then everything went dark. Technically I woke up. It was morning.

Haruki was still sleeping next to me.

"H-haruki..." I said trailing off.

He moaned and began to speak.

"What are y-... mmm... n-no... d-don't g-go!...you're gonna... Kyonko..." He was dreaming about... me? It made me blush. Then he started moaning again.

"Haruki?" I said sitting up. I was sitting gym style with my hands on either side of his shoulders. He must have been having a bad dream, you could tell, he was sweating.

 _"Kyonko!"_ He yelled waking up. Opening his eyes he stared right at my surprised face.

In the next second, Haruki had sat up, pulled me towards him and finally hugged me.

"You're alive... thank god." He said panting.

"D-did you have a nightmare to?"

"Yeah." We both stayed there for a while until my brother walked in.

"What was that yell-…." He trailed off. Great. I felt my ears turn red.

Crap.

* * *

Haruki had his uniform with him. Did he know that something like this was going to happen? I mean he _is_ a god. He probably wanted it to happen. Or would he blackmail me into staying over at my house? I'd rather not get into Haruhi psychology. I found my uniform too. There was one big difference in it though, it was the female uniform. Strange.

"Out." Haruki was still in my room.

"Why?"

" _Out!"_ I pushed him out the door.

Once I was finished getting dressed and came out, Haruki took a step back to see me full scale. I could feel my face heating up and started shaking. Then he went in front of me and gave me a thumb's up. _What for?_

We went down stairs. Only my brother was there.

"Mom and Dad left already. Morning Kyonko-nee and Haru-chan!" He said.

"Yeah mornin'." I said and I felt Haruki getting closer to me.

After we had breakfast together, Haruki and my brother we're laughing about me. Jerk. That's what you get for having Haruki at your house.

"See you!" said my lucky little brother. He didn't have school.

* * *

"Ah. Yuuki..." Said Haruki, with a bit, what was that? _Anger?_

Yuuki was standing in front of my house, against the gate.

"...I see..." He said quietly. He then looked at me, directly, which is a bit rare.

"Something happened... some how _she_... **_he_** has returned..." He said in his normal monotone, but there was the smallest hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean by **_'he'?_** Who is HE? If your talking about the D.E.T.E.," That would be the Data Integration Thought Entity, "Then don't you think we should talk about it somewhere else?" I said jerking my head towards the direction of Haruki.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let get straight to the point." He said walking past Haruki and to me.

He gently lifted my chin, which made me let out a small yelp and Haruki began to get angry.

"Yuuki? What are you doing to her?" Haruki asked with a tinge of venom in his voice. Yuuki shifted so he would face Haruki and gestured him to come where Yuuki was.

"Look closely..." He pointed to an area on my neck.

Haruki looked, then recoiled and blushed.

"I-I swear! I didn't do that!" He yelped.

"I am perfectly aware of that."

" _What?_ Did what? What are you talking about?"

"I swear I didn't! You gotta believe me!" Haruki said now flailing.

I then yelled, " _What are you talking about?!_ "

"... That... on the base of your neck..." Haruki trailed off. Then Yuuki cut in.

"I believe that the modern way to describe what is on your neck, is most commonly know as... a _hickey_..."

.

.

.

 _"W-W-W-W-What?!"_ I shrieked running inside to find a mirror.

It was really a hickey. God that's so embarrassing!

"I will give you an explanation on this later..." Yuuki said behind me which made me jump.

We, as in the three of us, were walking to school in complete silence.

"Hey, Yuuki... I think I'm just as curious as Kyonko. Who is the person you meant earlier?"

There was a pause.

"Someone we have met before."

"But Nagato," I started, "Who is this guy?"

"..."

"...Well?"

"Come on Yuuki! You can't just make a huge speech like that without a conclusion!"

"..."

" _Nagato_. Just tell us! I don't care who it is! I just want to know! Besides, I think Haruki is going to die of curiosity." I said looking at Haruki, who was practically jumping.

"..."

"Tell me!" I said grabbing the collar of his uniform. I really want to know.

"Ryou Asakura."

"Asakura is coming back!" Haruki said with excitement. I just stood there in shock. 'He's gotta be joking, right?' i thought'. He wasn't Nagato was not one to joke around.

But...

 _R-Ryouk-ko A-Asakur-ra?_

* * *

 _A/N:_


	5. Truth Be Told!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series. All characters belong to Kyoto Animation._

* * *

"What do you mean Asakura is here?!" I shouted in shock. I found that I was shaking.

"T-this is really bad then, Nagato, what happens if something like **_that_** almost happens to you and I again?" I was referring to the time Asakura tried to kill me.

"Don't worry. He wouldn't risk being 'transferred' again. And if he does, I'll protect you." Nagato said. His eyes and mouth was twitching. I think he was trying to make an expression. Probably anger, I saw anger wanting to break out of his eyes.

"Hey hey! We're gonna be late! Yuuki you should go to your class, I'll of course go with you Kyonko." Said Haruki quite annoyed. Could it be he was Jealous? Maybe...

* * *

I was sort of jumpy sitting in my chair. It was really weird, everyone was the opposite gender.

I may as well talk to Haruki.

"So Haruki, do you think anyone is going to notice this?" I said pointing to the hickey.

"I hope not. But maybe it would be your punishment for passing out on me on our date. _Ah!_ " He said covering his mouth. He actually admitted that it was a date. I blushed and started to turn around when-

"Good morning, Haruki, Kyonko."

I froze.

 _T-that v-voice...! From the d-dream...!_

I couldn't move.

"Don't act so cold. It didn't leave a big mark. It's almost been a year for you, right?" I heard the voice right next to my ear. I felt a chill going down my spine. I was scared. More like terrified. I slowly turned to face the person that once tried to kill me. Next to me I saw a smiling boy. He had the same colored hair as her, the same bangs, and the same hair style with half pulled back and half hanging. The only difference is that **_Ryou_** 's hair was only skimming his shoulders. I was purely petrified.

"By the way," he continued in my ear, "you're AB. Your blood type. Heh heh." He snickered.

"Ow... ow ow _Ow_! Kyonko let go!" Haruki yelled. The whole time I was looking at Ryou, I was digging my nails into Haruki's arm. When I let go my hand was shaking.

"Good morning! Asakura-kun, Haruki-kun, and Kyonko!" Said a cheerful voice. Tanaguchi as a girl was standing there with slightly longer hair than her original. Kunikida was behind her, her hair wasn't much different, just about an inch longer, but it was really the face that made her look like a girl.

"Ah, good morning class prez. How was your trip to visit your relatives? In... Canada right?" Kunikida asked sweetly. Huh... so that whole 'transfer' to Canada was overlooked.

"Homeroom was hard and quite boring without you." Said Tanaguchi scratching her head and laughing.

"Well I'm glad I was missed! Anyway Sensei is here." He said shooing them away, taking his own seat. Can you take a guess where his seat was? Yep. That's right. Right _in front_ of me.

 _Ugh...Why?_

I threw out the out the whole lesson, nothing sunk in. I found myself staring at Ryou's back. I was expecting that any second he would pull out a knife and stab me like he had successfully done when I was stuck in that messed up universe, where the SOS Brigade didn't exist.

When the bell rang I really jumped. About a foot in the air.

"Why were you staring at me the whole lesson?" Asked Ryou. He turned and gave me a creepy smile. "We should really talk you know? I haven't seen you in almost a year." He said with a bit of depression.

"No way! Don't you have any other friends to talk to?" I shouted. I was too scared to talk to him.

"The two of them are going at it again!" Said a girl on the side.

"They make such a cute couple!" Said another girl.

"Kyonko is so lucky to have someone like him!" Said another.

"I know I'm so jealous! I wish I had a boyfriend."

 _'What? C-couple? Boyf-friend? W-with R-Ryou?'_ I thought recoiling into my chair.

"We do have a date this weekend, right. I mean it _is_ our anniversary." Ryou said.

 _"God!"_ I said slamming head against my desk.

Haruki then grabbed my ponytail and pulled towards him so hard I almost fall off my chair.

"I don't care if you're her boyfriend! She belongs to me!" He said hugging me from over his desk.

 _'Ah... wha... was that a confession?'_ _I_ thought blushing.

"Isn't it too early to be fighting again Haruki?" Said Tanaguchi from the front.

"We'll talk about it later. I'll drop by the club room and explain everything about social things. Until then try to lay low okay?" Ryou said.

* * *

"Alright now start explaining, Ryou." I said

It was after school and the four brigade members plus Ryou were all sitting at the table.

"Okay, Where to begin? How about you Itsuko?" Ryou said looking at her.

"Well, _here,_ in the brigade, you are the second mascot. Your part time job is at a bar. You described it as 'a really good way to pay the rent'. Also! Here you are one of the several girls in the school that are yuri."

Silence.

"That explains this morning..." Itsuko said pinching the bridge of his nose in depressing understanding.

"I knew it." I said. Itsuko looked up at me angrily.

"Next is you Mitsuru."

"M-me?" He yelped.

"Yes. You have a girlfriend. She's the president of the music club. Her name is Aya Honda. A very sweet girl. She plays cello, piano, guitar, and flute. She taught you to play piano. You told me that you 'find yourself playing piano on your desk when you're not paying attention', and that you go to the music club every other day. You've become really good." He said smiling. I found it was annoying me. Then I realized why. It was same smile Itsuki had as a guy. Great.

"Ah! Yes that's right! I was daydreaming and Tsuruya, as a boy though, was joking about it! I'm glad that I actually know how to do something right!" Said a very happy Mitsuru.

"Yuuki, your other life is very similar to the one your living here. You are always here in the brigade in your free time, always having your nose in a different book each day. I think the only difference of your life is one more object in your apartment... you know what I am speaking of, correct?" Ryou said.

"Yes. The black Yamaha Cello."

"Correct. You once played it at a live concert, got three encores for it. You ended up hurting you fingers at last note of the last encore, but of course they healed very qui- _ow_!" Yuuki had kicked Ryou in the shin, and with his humanoid interface strength, that must've hurt.

"Not nice." He said in pain.

"Anyway how about Suzumiya?" I asked

"It's pretty much the same life he is used to having. There are a few things different though. Like that here, he's always clinging to my girlfriend." He said quite annoyed and nodded towards me.

"Well that explains why Tanaguchi said that." I said.

"Even though a lot of girls tell him they love him, he turns down every single one of them and tells them that 'he only have his eyes set on one girl even though she's with someone else'. I find it cute but very annoying. He is of course the brigade chief. He makes you and Itsuko dress up in the craziest outfits. Like that bunny girl outfit, the waitress, even the nurse outfit. He also makes Mitsuru dress up in the maid outfit. They all looked great, yet I can`t help but worry that something might happen to them." He said.

"I get it... Yeah that makes sense. Today, when a girl told me that, I told her exactly what you said. The thing is that I had no control of what I said, almost as if automatic."

"Kyonko,"

 _Oh boy..._

"Well as I already mentioned, we are indeed dating. Almost six months now. Anyway, you're the main mascot in the brigade. You have a part time job in a restaurant as a waitress. Haruki saw you dressed in your uniform and sort of went crazy. I must admit, you do look good in that outfit." He said giggling to the side.

" _S-shut up_! Why did I-, no _how_ did I become your girlfriend?" I yelled at Ryou.

"I was the one who told you I liked you. I found you charming and beautiful. You are also smart, and have a good sense of sarcasm. I think it's all the good qualities a human should have. You also accepted me even though I am not necessarily hu- _ow_!" He glared at Yuuki. Yuuki had hit the same shin again.

"Sorry." He said in even more pain.

Also, you and Itsuko were the ones handing out the fliers while dressed up in those adorable bunny girl outfits.

"Y-you're joking!" I blushed furiously and recoiled.

"Nope." Ryou said with a stupid grin.

"So," I said trying to change the subject "now you have to tell the rest of what you meant by this dimension. Are you saying that this world existed for a while or something?"

"Yes, it's exactly that. This dimension has supposedly existed for almost a year. This universe was created when you first spoke to _Haruhi_ in the beginning of the year. Her brain was slowly and subconsciously building this place. Humans were being formed from her imagination. It was quite a marvel. When Yuuki had stopped me from killing you Kyonko, sorry about that, I wasn't actually deleted. My body was, but my existence had not. Instead, the Data Integration Thought Entity put me here, in this body. I don't have access to my abilities, unless the Entity thinks I would need it. I'm actually pretty much a human right now. Also, your bodies didn't transform, you actually just became temporary sliders. You slid into you other bodies really. Your dimension's time is currently frozen. Your actual bodies are sleeping and when you go back it will be like nothing has happened. Only you four will remember this. I really like this dimension.

That's right! Before I finish explaining, there is what I said in your dream. The reason I needed your blood, is because in your dimension I left a while ago, so I don't exist with Suzumiya anymore. You are the closest to him and I would be terminated completely if I went into his dream. Sorry about the mark along with those scratches. It'll only go away when you leave."

What a speech...

"That really does... explain everything..." I said staring at everyone.

Then Mitsuru yelped.

"He's right! Umm... classified information just contacted me. The length of time this dimension's existence, started the second you asked Haruhi Suzumiya: 'Do you wear different hair styles to ward off aliens?' That was the catalyst of this dimension!" He said.

 _So once again, everything leads back to me..._

"Well I guess I'll see you four tomorrow. Want to go back to the apartment together?" He looked at Nagato. He nodded.

"I better go see my girlfriend. I think Music starts now." Mitsuru said waving good-bye.

"Well I have nothing to do." I said looking at Itsuko. "Oh yeah. What did you mean by 'that explains this morning'?" I asked.

"Oh... that... well this morning, I found myself flirting with another girl." He said sadly.

"Think of it this way; you are mentally a male student, so flirting with female students is normal for you." I said with seriousness.

I looked at the clock. It's 4:32.

I should probably leave for the part time job.

Well... maybe I should skip, I just let in a lot of news, and I'm exhausted.

* * *

A/N:Sorry for the delayed update guys. We had finals in school and I've been really stressed lately. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
